LOTM: String Theory S1 P5/Transcript
(Alex and Peter are seen inside The Academy as they prepare to search for recruits) Alex: So, anyone that interests you? Peter: Not sure yet. There's bound to be someone who has what we're looking for. Alex: We'll find them eventually. For now, let's split up and search. Peter: Okay. Alex: Just keep it at a minimum though, we don't need too many people. Peter: Alright, got it. (The two split up and begin their search. The scene shows Jack in Lost Haven as he approaches his two friends, Kiro and Ian) Jack: Hey guys. Kiro: Jack! How you doing man? Jack: Fine, I guess. Ian: We heard about those Puppet guys. Awful tragedy. Jack: Yeah, we stopped them though. Ian: Good. Kiro: So, what'd you need? Jack: We're putting together a team. A group of heroes. I want you guys to join in on it. Kiro: Heroes? Really? Ian: I always thought you were too aggressive to be a hero. Jack: What's that supposed to mean?! Ian: Nothing, just a joke. Kiro: What use would we be in a hero group? Jack: We think that you guys could help with corruption. Ian: Us help fight corruption? Wow. Kiro: Hmm. *Shrugs* Eh why the hell not? Ian: Yeah sure. Sounds like it could be a hell of a trip. Jack: Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you. Kiro: So when do we start? Jack: Soon as they others find the rest of our recruits. (The scene cuts to Peter looking around town as he tries to find people to recruit) Peter: Damn, this is harder than I thought. I never thought It would be so hard to find someone to recruit. (Peter tries to get some ideas for recruits until he gets his own idea for one) Peter: I think I know just the person. (Meanwhile, a group of Puppets are seen near a small town on the outskirts of the city) Puppet Captain: There. The impures are there men. Puppet Soldier: Shall we begin Captain? Puppet Captain: We shall. We shall prepare the attack. Puppet Soldier: Yes sir. (The Puppets start to plan the attack. Meanwhile, it cuts to Alex later on as he meets up with his other friends) Alex: Any luck guys? Izuku: We spoke with several of our class mates. Uraraka: They want to join us! Erin: That's great news! Jack: I spoke with my friends Kiro and Ian. They're in. Momo: Good to hear. Izuku: What about you Erin? Any luck? Erin: Not really, everyone I found already got picked up by you guys. Alex: Wait, where's Peter? Jack: I'm sure that nerd will show up. Right now we gotta- (Alex turns his head as he senses a dark presence near town) Erin: Alex, what is it? Alex: That town outside of the city. I'm sensing a dark force within it. Izuku: It's probably those Puppets again. Alex: This is our chance then guys. Gather your recruits and head there now. We'll stop them there. Momo: What about Peter? Alex: He'll show up, I know it! (The heroes head off toward the town. There, a large force of Puppets are seen capturing civilians and killing off the local police) Puppet: You're all safe now! Puppet Captain: The Master's influence will give you all the happiness you desire. If you only join him. Civilian: You're crazy! We'll never join you! (The Captain nods his head, causing the Puppet behind the civilian to slice the man's throat, killing him and making the other civilians scream) Puppet Captain: Now then, what is your answer? You need to say it fast, no one will be here to help you! Alex: GUESS AGAIN ASSHOLE!! (Alex Erin and Jack show up) Puppet Captain: You! You have shed the blood of our master's servants! By rights, you should be dead already! But the Puppetmaster can be forgiven! And his blessing is offered to all! Stand down and serve your new master! And be welcomed into a new era! Erin: Never in a million years! Jack: Fuck that! Alex: What they said! Puppet: You think we didn't know you were coming? Puppet #2: We knew you heroes wouldn't allow such pathetic creatures to be put to death. Puppet Captain: And now you heroes fight alone, and for that, you've just made your first fatal error. Alex: You sure about that? Puppet Soldier: Captain! (The Puppet Captain looks and there on top of a near by building is Izuku Uraraka and several of their class mates ready to battle) Alex: So. You really thought we'd come alone? Puppet: They...They were prepared for us too? (The Captain growls at this) Puppet Captain: Men! Stop them! We cannot allow these infidels to live! Let these children serve as examples all who refuse the blessings of the Puppetmaster! ATTACK! (The Puppets let out a battle cry as they fire on the heroes as Alex blocks their laser fire with a psychic barrier) Izuku: Come on! (Izuku and his classmates jump down and head toward the Puppets before they're all met with a group of Puppets armed with swords charged with Negative energy) Puppet Swordmaster: May you all feel the sting of Nagative's blessing! DIE! (The swordsmen charge in for an attack. Alex is shown as he is contacted by Peter) Alex: Kinda busy right now man! What's happening!? Peter: I got my friend ready. Alex: You're telling me this now?! Peter: Trust me dude. We're watching the fight from a building, give me the word and we'll head in! Alex: Alright! (Peter hangs up as Alex drops his barrier, firing a psychic blast at the Puppets, disintegrating them) Alex: Eat you freak! (Jack is seen facing with a group shadows where he dark shadow balls and chucks them at the Puppets killing some of them. Tenya is seen using his amazing speed to rush in and strike at the puppets. With their attention drawn on him, some of his allies go in and take out the puppets. Izuku is seen punching, kicking and taking out puppets using close range combat) Puppet: They're routing us! (A Puppet is knocked away and lands next to The Captain as another approaches him, his face being melted away by a strange white fluid before he falls to the floor dead. The Captain then realizes what he must do) Puppet Captain: Men, who among you will sacrifice yourself for your master? (A group of Puppets nod before The Captain clenches a fist, causing the Puppets to fall seizing as they leak the same goo from the monster. The goo puddles form into Ooze Parasites that stand by the Captain as the other Puppets join his side) Jack: Ah hell! They rallied! Puppet Captain: We really did it did we? We neatly turned the tables in our favor. (The Puppets arm themselves with swords charged with Negative energy) Puppet Captain: With all this chaos, you must realize...you are doomed! (Alex glares at the Captain before turning his head toward one of the buildings then back at him.) Alex: Alright, that's it. UNDEROOS! (Peter swings in alongside another man dressed in his current Spider suit . Peter webs the Captain's hands together, grabs his sword and the two land on top of a trailer of a truck. The heroes then see that Peter is wearing his completed Iron Spider outfit) Alex: Great timing Pete. Peter: Thanks, I mean I could've stuck the landing a bit better, It's just the new suit and everything. You know what, I'll just stop talking. Alex: Yeah we don't really have time for...that. Izuku: Who's your friend? Peter: Oh, you guys remember Miles right? Miles: Hey. Erin: Is he another Spider-Man? Peter: Yes and no, he has my suit and tech, but he doesn't have my powers. I compensated though and gave him my old suit that gives boosts to strength anyway. Alex: And this took you an hour to do? Peter: Well I already had most of the pieces around, except the web shooters. He had to deal with the Mk. II shooters. Bakugo: HEY! CAN THE NERD TALK! WE GOT PUPPETS TO KILL! Puppet Captain: End them!! (The goo monsters launch themselves at the Alex Peter and Miles who all jump out the way. Erin charges up ice and fires it at the goo. Jack then comes in and shoots fire at them killing some. The heroes resume fighting the puppets and goo monsters, now with Peter and Miles helping them out) Alex: Remember, fire and ice on the Ooze monsters! (The Oozes become fast moving puddles as they travel along the ground quickly. One of them springs up and wraps itself around Jack's chest before crawling up and plunging a tendril down his throat, causing him to fall to the ground seizing) Erin: Jack! (Jack is seen struggling before he is able to burn the Ooze away as he gets up dazed) Jack: God, that tasted like shit! Alex: I'd imagine so! (A scream is heard as another Ooze monster is seen pouncing Mina. She struggles to remove the Ooze before her arms fall limp. A malformed face then forms on the Ooze's liquefied body) Peter: What is- Puppet Captain: DRAIN THEIR BLOOD BROTHERS! (The Puppet Swordsmen advance in on the heroes as civilians covered in Ooze burst from their homes moaning) Alex: They're surrounding us! Miles: What do we do now?! Izuku: I don't know man! They got Mina, what are these things!? Puppet Captain: Even in the face of death, you still question the existence of others. Those Ooze creatures are from Puppetmaster's personal army. If you don't like them, that still won't stop them from infecting you with his power. If you won't come peacefully, then they'll take you all by fo- (The Captain is interrupted by a loud noise of flesh tearing. The heroes and Puppets look on in shock as the Captain is seen with a strange fleshy blade piercing his chest. The killer lifts the Captain up, revealing an oozing malformed human. His eyes open to reveal piercing red irises that glare at the heroes as he tosses the Captain aside) Puppet Soldier: The...The Captain's been killed! Puppet: Retreat! (The Puppets run away from the being as the Ooze creatures leave their hosts and follow suit, leaving the heroes alone with this unknown being) Erin: What...is that? ???: Huh, you guys really do question others' existence when facing death. (The creature jumps down and lands, cracking the ground. Alex then realizes what he's looking at) Alex: He...He's a Targhul...? Tsuyu: You mean those zombie creatures during the Shadow invasion? Jack: I thought those things were all wiped out. Erin: They all died after Torshul died. Not to mention a cure was created for any that might have remained. ???: All but one! (A group of people walk out from behind a building. They're shown with parts of their bodies covered in pulsating infected flesh) ???: These guys giving you trouble Gamma? Gamma: No kids, stay back. I can handle this. Erin: Gamma? Gamma: What, don't like the name? Erin: No. Just surprised by how intelligent you are. Alex: Most of the Targhul's were basically mindless beasts. Gamma: Is that what Seris Lorthare told you? Alex: How do you know his name? Gamma: I know everything about him. Inheriting your dead dad's memories can help you out significantly. But I also want revenge, Seris Lorthare killed thousands of my people in he and his friends' mission for peace, and you all heralded him as a hero. Seris Lorthare killed my father! Mina: He did what was right! Gamma: Like you all have room to talk! Look at all of the people you've just killed, and for what? Peace? Order? You kids just don't see it anymore! (Gamma's arm transforms into a blade as he glares at the heroes) Gamma: But now, my vengeance...STARTS WITH YOU! (Gamma thrusts his blade arm forward at the heroes but Alex quickly creates a barrier that blocks the attack) Alex: All right! Time for some zombie extermination! Bakugo: You read my mind!! *Launches himself forward* Izuku: KACHAN WAIT!! (Bakugo charging up for another explosion in his hand, is about to hit Gamma, but he dodges the attack, grabs Bakugo's face and chucks him back. Momo creates a cannon) Momo: MOVE!! (The heroes all move as she fires the cannon at Gamma. He however, slices the cannon ball before it hits him) Momo: What?! Erin: He's fast! Jack: Let me try this freak! (Jack points his arm toward Gamma as a hole opens up on his wrist, firing off a stream of acid that hits him, but the acid does absolutely nothing) Gamma: Acid huh? It's gonna take much more to burn through this hide! (Suddenly, a hole is blasted through Gamma's chest by Alex. The heroes are shocked by how fast his wound heals afterwards) Uraraka: Oh that's not fair! Gamma: Nothing's fair girl! (Gamma points his hand toward the heroes) Gamma: Did your dad tell you about this move!? (Gamma's fingers turn to sharp fast moving tendrils that rush toward the heroes who dodge most of them) Erin: Was that all you got?! Gamma: Not everyone's so fast! (Alex and the others see that one of his tendrils has pierced through Uraraka. Gamma draws his finger back as Uraraka falls to the ground) Peter: NO! Gamma: I will kill everyone you've ever cared for! And you will all join them soon af- (Suddenly out of nowhere Izuku, looking enraged appears in front of Gamma charging up power punch) Izuku: DETROIT!!! SMASH!!!!! (Izuku throws a power punch right at Gamma, pushing him back and creating a powerful shock wave that knocks Gamma's allies away. Gamma holds his stomach in pain from the strike) Gamma: D-DAMN IT!! WHAT WAS THAT POWER!!? (Gamma regenerates his wounds and jumps over in front of Izuku) Gamma: Congratulations boy, you've just earned yourself a slow and painful death! (Gamma grows a blade on his other arm and sharpens them both together) Gamma: Shall we start now? (Izuku throws a punch at Gamma, who in turn replaces his blade with his hand and grabs his fist and twists it, bone cracking as he does so) Gamma: Sorry kid, that's cheating. (Gamma grabs Izuku by the neck, jumps into the air and throws him into the ground) Gamma: Let's end this thing, shall we?! (Gamma's body writhes with tendrils as he lands on the ground, causing his body to fire off numerous tendrils that knock all of the heroes away. Alex and Shoto fire everything they have at Gamma, but he successfully dodges and throws Alex into Shoto. Another cannon shot lands next to him before he jumps up to Momo and throws her off of the building she was on.) Jack: Jesus Christ! (Jack and Mina fire acid at Gamma but they too are defeated when he grabs both of them by the legs and throws them through a building) Peter: Miles, now! Miles: Got it! (Miles and Peter fire webs at Gamma that manage to stick to him and hold him in place) Miles: That did it! (Gamma then breaks free from his web and launches tendrils at the two, wrapping them up before slamming them into the ground. Gamma looks at all of the defeated heroes before Tsuyu fires her tongue at him, causing him to grab it, pull it and let her be met with a punch to the face) Gamma: My people have greatly improved since last time. (The Hybrids walk out and join Gamma) Hybrid: Shall we sir? Gamma: Sure thing, let's get out of here. These "heroes" have dealt with enough for now. (Gamma and The Hybrids leave. Kiro and Ian are seen hiding inside of a building) Kiro: We weren't going to fight?! Ian: He said we were here for corruption! This was full blown overkill! Kiro: We have to help now! You can heal right? Ian: Yeah. Kiro: Then let's do our job! (The two climb out through the window and run over to the heroes who are all disorientated and injured) Kiro: JACK! JACK! Jack: *Groans* Guys...? Kiro: Hang on man! We'll help you guys out! Ian: Yeah just stay still. (Ian starts to use his healing powers to heal Jack) Ian: Kiro, get the others. We'll spread out our efforts. Kiro: Got it. (Kiro runs over to heal the others as Jack stands after Ian finishes) Jack: Where were you guys? Ian: We're medics man, not fighters. You know that. Jack: Still could've helped. Ian: We tried our best! (After awhile, Kiro and Ian are seen finishing up their healing. Kiro then walks over to Uraraka and notices something) Kiro: Ian, come here. (Ian walks over as Kiro lifts up Uraraka's shirt to reveal the wound in her gut which is seen festering with a patch of infected flesh) Kiro: What does this look like to you? Ian: Corruption. Kiro: This will take both of us at once. Ian: I understand man. Kiro: Well then, let's fix this mess. (Kiro and Ian start to heal Uraraka while Izuku comes up) Izuku: Urauaka! Is she okay?! Ian: Its corruption. It hit her. Tenya: Corruption!? Tsuyu: Ribbit!? Momo: Will she be okay?! Kiro: Just hang on. We are trying. Ian: Dammit, this stuff's strong! I'm afraid that this virus must've mutated over the years! Alex: Mutation? Kiro: However long Gamma's been around, he's been alive for so long that he's incubated an evolved Targhul Virus in his body. Ian: This one's slow moving but if it reaches her brain, she's done for. Izuku: WHAT?! Alex: Can't you guys do something? Ian: We can hold it off for awhile, but we can't stop it alone. We need a sample of the vaccine to weaken it before we can kill it. Erin: Where are we supposed to find a vaccine? Kiro: Is there a pharmacy here? Alex: Yes, but it's probably been evacuated with the attack. Ian: Take us there. (The heroes are seen later on reaching the pharmacy, entering the abandoned building as Ian and Kiro carry the infected Uraraka) Kiro: Over here. (Ian and Kiro set Uraraka down on a table as Erin, Mina and Peter search for a sample of the vaccine) Peter: Damn, where could it be? Erin: It's gotta be here somewhere! Alex: Check the back, it's probably stored in the freezer. Ian: Hurry, we're losing it! (Peter rushes to the freezer and enters, looking around before he finds a single sample of the Targhul Vaccine) Peter: Got it! Kiro: Get it back here! (Peter jumps the desk and hands Kiro the vaccine who proceeds to inject it into Uraraka's leg. The infected flesh is seen receding a bit as Ian and Kiro use their healing powers all at once, killing the virus and sealing up Uraraka's wound. She then slowly begins to wake up) Kiro: *Sigh* That was close. Ian: She should be fine now. But be careful, she's extremely weak from the cell degeneration. It might take a few minutes for her to gather her strength. Alex: Got it. Thanks. (The two nod as Izuku goes to check on Uraraka) Izuku: Uraraka? Are you okay? Uraraka: *groans* … Deku…? What... What happened? *Looks around* Where am I..? Izuku: You're in a pharmacy. You got hurt and infected by Gamma. Uraraka: Oh... Yeah... What happened to him? Izuku:... He was too strong. He got away. Uraraka:... I'm sorry... Izuku: Hey its not your fault. He caught us all off guard. Uraraka: Still... I got infected... I could have became whatever he was if not for you guys... I still got a ways to go before I can be a hero... ???: As if any of you could... (The heroes are stunned as a voice echos in their heads) Momo: Who...said that? ???: The man that you heroes have taken so much from. Do you know how many of my men you just killed in that attack? Do you know how far that's gonna set us back for? Alex: Puppetmaster... Puppetmaster: Well, this one sure is perceptive. Izuku: What do you want? Puppetmaster: Well kid, my men have said it once before but I guess I'll have to say it again. This is a message to the heroes that stand above you. The ones who have done so much for the world. Seris Lorthare, All Might, Ashley Vons, they must all heed this warning. If not, we will trample you and them all at once. Peter: You're a cocky punk aren't you? Puppetmaster: Even when I reach you directly you heroes mock me! Bakugo: Reach us? You're just a voice! Puppetmaster: For now, yes. But when I arrive to take what I want, you'll know that you shouldn't have disgraced my name. Alex: You stand overpowered. What makes you think you'll be able to beat all of us? Puppetmaster: I have my ways boy. But until then, remember my advice and maybe your death will be made a quick one. Until we meet heroes, goodbye. (Puppetmaster's voice leaves as the heroes look at each other over what just happened. Alex then senses another presence) Peter: Shit, more Puppets? Alex: No, it's Mom. She wants back at the city now. Erin: Why? Alex: Not sure, come on let's go! (The heroes leave the pharmacy and begin heading to the city, not knowing that their troubles have only just begun) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels